Desperate Letter from a desperate cat
by ShavingSheep
Summary: I wrote this story when I got myself a new pet in the game, and I was imagining what he’ll think of his adopted family.


A.N. : This is my first fanfic. It's about a game site I go on call GoPets. It's at if you want to know more. shamelessly Also if you want to sign up at the place, please put "ShavingSheep" in the "Invited by (User ID)" box. Thanks!

Basically, I wrote this story when I got myself a new pet in the game, and I was imagining what he'll think of his adopted family.

----------------------------------

**Desperate Letter from a desperate cat...**

Hi, I'm YukiAtori! I'm new. I'm a gift from my new owner's best friend on GoPets!

I have to tell you, I am very normal, very ordinary. I'm grayish brown, with reddish brown strip, like any normal kitty would be.

But off all places I have to be end up at, I end up at a mad house!

Take my biggest sister for example. Her name is SheepishKitty. But there is nothing sheepish about her. She is a flare is what I can think of, like a big diva! She gets all the new stuff, I'm sure Mom (I call my new owner that now) love her the most! You should have seen her in the latest trend and her dolphin swimming goggle. But the most noticeable thing is her crown. Who in the right mind wears a crown! She think she is mama's little princess and she acts it. I'm sure she was cute when she was first created. Her sky blue coat of fur and sunny yellow stripes can burn anyone's eyes out. I bet she was an angel when she was in grade school too. But I guess the explosive growth of the GoPets world had lulled her in to a mind that no teen can ever escape.

Next would be my older brother, UbiquitousKat, Mom calls him Ubi. Anyone born with a name like that can't be in the right mind for the starters! I mean, he think he is a cowboy or something, all dolled up in his cowboy hat and overalls and bandana. I think he was quite spoiled as the youngest before I came along, and his older sister adored him. One thing I had to admire about him, even how wrong that sounded; he is an adventurer. You can tell just by looking at his fur, that endless sky blue and white as cloud strip plastered on it, makes you feel as if there is a single cloud in that sunny blue sky that, unlike other cloud, wants to travel to somewhere far away. He really lives up to his name of being everywhere. He tells me where is the best country to go to for the best treasure that sure to put a smile on Mom's face. I can tell he is very loving and kind. But as I was saying this is a mad house, so want to know what is so kooky about him? He has a LADYBUG back pack! He wears it like its no tomorrow. Can't he get a cow hide back pack or even that hideous bright greed turtle backpack I saw at the store on the way back from the adoption agency! Though his weirdness is slightly understandable, you would be crazy too if you wear forciblely stuffed in to a Bumble Bee Suit when you were growing up.

Next is TohruDeCilla, she is youngest girl in the family, quite brand new, only adopted a week or so ago before me. I get the feeling that my Mom is extremely lonely, but I can tell she is very loving and have lots of heart to share, I'm sure she is ready to spoil us all... Anyway, back to the point. Even at this early age, I can tell my little older sister is probably insane the moment she was born. I know her favorite color is red, but it's amazing how she can wear it out, literately. Before I came along, I saw it in the photos btw, that she wore a red cape, and that is all she wanted to wear too (I was told proudly by Mom). Mom only manages to squeeze on a skirt some time later. She must have thought she was a bird lady and wore a brilliant bird mask all the time. Recently however, she lost that bird mask, and skirt by the way, and exchange her cape for a red rain coat and a starfish goggle. I know our summer house is on the beach and all, but I don't think we rain everyday, or ever! But I guess that's just the way she is. Somehow she managed to recover an old pair of butterfly wings and a headphone from her bro's old trunk. Ubi did not want to talk about the torment he went through with the wing ordeal, and was glad he no longer had to wear them. I guess little older sis look up to Ubi, as her red rain coat has a ladybug on it, it actually made her cute. As cute as a yellow cat with pick spots gonna get. But going beyond and actually DANCED to old songs Ubi had listen to is a little TO MUCH! Another thing, I think this little girl is born with a bug. She moves too much and too quickly. Where normal cat sits and swish their tail once per 5 or 6 GoPets minute, she swishes 10. I think someone tweak her clock and winded it too tight. Every movement of hers is like lighting. I hope the GoPets gods fix her bug soon!

So back to me, as you can see I'm perfectly normal compared to these lots. But for how long! I hope my normal stripes and color will keep me sane. Now will you excuse me as my Mom tries to stuff me in to this cutie sailor suit and wings and halo, while I slip on these sunglasses in hope to block out the embarrassment? At least she had me in a normal pair of jeans, like a normal boy citizen should. So if I end up at your desktop, please...please...please let me stay a day, I'm trying to escape my mad house.

The End

**----------------------------------**

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment if you have time.


End file.
